Home For Christmas
by No1MournsTheWicked
Summary: 2 seperate little stories that connect if that makes any sense . Harry and Draco are both alone on Christmas Eve. Implied Slash relationship, absolutely nothing graphic though.
1. Please come Home for Christmas

I own nothing besides the plot. 

A/N; This kinda popped into my head and I had to do something with it (by the way, I don't know shit about wine lol). Hope you like it and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas. Love Vik xxx

Please Come Home For Christmas.

Draco dashed through the door of his London flat with so much enthusiasm he almost introduced his forehead to the telephone table that stood in the hall. After catching himself at the last second, he straitened up and glanced around to make sure no one had seen. Unfortunately two teenage girls had chosen that exact moment to come down the stairs and witness the entire scene and had rudely cackled with delight.

"You know, even a carrot wouldn't be caught dead wearing that shade of orange, but to each his own I suppose" Draco had cruelly quipped and slammed the door on their stunned faces. He grinned to himself as he watched the orange girl bolt back up the stairs through his peep hole.

"Serves you right, ugly" He whispered to himself.

Remembering why he had been so eager to get home, Draco spun around and with a sinking heart he realised that all the lights were off.

'He isn't here' he thought to himself 'It's just you now.'

Draco slumped against the door and wallowed for a second in the grief that settled in the pit of his stomach. He should be used to this by now, the emptiness he felt on arriving home to a dark cold flat. The loneliness of having no one around. He had felt it yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that... He had hoped today would be different though. Today was Christmas Eve and he was sure today was the day. The day 'He' would come back.

The dark empty hallway seemed to press Draco against the door, as though it too were grieving for the loss of the person who took care of it and wanted to do so alone.

"Yeah, well I miss him too!" Draco snapped at nothing in particular and roughly pushed himself away from the door. He flicked the lights on as he made his way through the moderately sized flat. He glanced around for any sign that someone else had been there since he had left for work that morning, but it all looked exactly the same.

Draco wandered into lounge and wished he hadn't. The emerald green couch that sat in the middle of the room looked lonely without its usual inhabitant sprawled across it. The fire that should be roaring in the grate had disappeared along with… 'Him'.

Out of complete spite, because he knew how much it would severely irritate 'Him', Draco stood on the solid oak coffee table and gazed at himself in the large ornate mirror. He sighed at the sight that greeted him. Of course he was still shockingly handsome, his silvery blonde hair tussled into an organized mess, his pale skin flawlessly smooth and his charcoal grey designer suit perfectly fitted and showing off his most desired features effortlessly. But his silver eyes looked dead, they had lost their sparkle.

"Oh get stuffed!" He spat at the mirror and then childishly stamped his foot against the antique table. Something reflected from behind him caught his attention.

He turned and glimpsed the wine rack in the kitchen and with a smirk he jumped down from the table and made his way over to 'His' vintage collection. Being sure to choose the oldest and most valuable of the 20 or so bottles, Draco stabbed the corkscrew into the top and smiled to himself when it popped out. 'Ha, you leave me! I drink your wine!' he thought to himself smugly.

Not even bothering to grab a glass, Draco proceeded to drink from the bottle whilst scowling at the infuriating flat that seemed intent on making him miserable.

He slowly sauntered back into the hall and plonked himself down on the telephone table, pushing the button on the answering machine in the process.

"You have no new messages" The awful phone women announced with, in Draco's opinion, absolute glee.

"Wench!" he muttered taking a huge gulp of wine "Bet no one calls you either!"

Sighing again and glancing longingly at the front door, Draco spied a pile of white envelopes sat on the door mat. His eyes narrowing suspiciously, realising that these offending items were probably why he almost fell on arriving home, he bent over and swept them up. From beyond the door Draco heard voices and, for a moment excitement bubbling in his stomach, he glanced out of his peep hole. The excitement quickly turned to annoyance when he realised it was the carrot girl again. Out of pure irritation alone ('How dare that orange girl build my hopes up!!!') Draco threw the door open as the two girls were passing and snarled 'You still look orange you know!" and slammed it once again. After jumping in fright at the abrupt appearance of the perfect looking blonde man, the girl bolted back up the stairs followed by her friend. Draco was sure he heard her begin to cry. 'Ha, Good!'

Still helping himself to generous amounts of wine, the blonde stomped his way into the bathroom to find his pyjamas. Now usually Draco would wear nothing to bed, but since 'He' had gone he couldn't seem to bring himself to sleep in the bed they had shared, and he wasn't about to sleep on the couch naked! He pulled off his suit, shirt and tie and threw them in the hamper, uncaring of the fact that they were all dry clean only, and pulled on the grey long sleeved top and grey and green tartan trousers. Picking up the wine and pile of envelopes from beside the sink, Draco stomped back through to the lounge, turning on the radio and grabbing another bottle of wine along the way and sunk into the soft cushions on the couch. Steeling himself for what was to come, Draco downed the rest of the wine and banged the bottle on 'His' coffee table, hoping it would leave even the slightest imperfection.

Even though he had prepared himself for the onslaught he still winced as he tore each envelope open.

"Merry Christmas from Our house to Yours" wince "Seasons Greetings" flinch "To a Special Couple at Christmas" (Draco stuffed that one down the sofa cushions before he could react to it). Another sigh escaped the blondes lips as misery descended upon him.

He really wished 'He' would come back.

Draco sat for a few minutes, nursing his new bottle and let his mind drift back to the day his world ended. He remembered the crushing grief as he watched 'Him' walk out the front door with his ruck sack and suitcase. Draco had sat at the telephone table and cried for hours.

Shaking his head to clear the heartbreaking image, Draco downed more of the 2nd bottle of vintage wine and at last felt slightly numb to everything. The song playing in the background caught his attention and he jumped up to turn up the volume. He recognised it and closed his eyes as he began to relate to it. Swaying precariously to the melody.

"Bells will be ringing the glad, glad news,

Oh what a Christmas to have the blues,

My baby's gone (my baby's gone) I have no friends,

To wish me greetings once again."

Draco nodded, agreeing with the lyrics "Ain't that the truth!" he muttered. "Choirs will be singing Silent Night, Those Christmas carols by candlelight, Please come home for Christmas (please come home), Please come home for Christmas (please come home), If not for Christmas by New Years night."

Draco eyed the picture above the Stereo and pulled it off of the shelf. He turned and grabbed the wine and stood on the coffee table, still swaying to the music."Friends and relations send salutations, Just as sure as the stars shine above (yes they do), This is Christmas, Christmas my dear, The time of year to be with the one that you love."

"But he isn't here!" Draco wailed, clutching the photo to his chest and taking another swig from the now empty bottle. As he began singing along, his voice taking on the pain of the song, he used the bottle as a microphone. "Then won't you tell me, you'll never more roam, Christmas and New Year (Christmas and New Year's), Will find you at home, There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain, Coz I'll be happy (happy) that it's Christmas once again."

Shouting the last note and stamping his foot for emphases, Draco let his mock microphone swing back down to his side "Bon Jovi knows about pain" he announced to the room.

The stereo cut out and Draco spun around to find Harry leaning against the door frame, suitcase at his feet, arms crossed and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He shook his head in amusement and rolled his eyes at the Slytherin.

"Are you going to be like this every time I have an away match? And that better not be my vintage merlot!!!"

The End.

Merry Christmas xxx


	2. Driving home for Christmas

I own nothing besides the plot.

A/N; Couldn't resist writing Harry's Christmas Eve too. Enjoy and once again… Merry Christmas xxx

Driving Home For Christmas.

Harry sank into the seat behind the wheel of his silver Volvo and slammed the door against the thrashing of the ice cold rain that had been falling since he had arrived back to the U.K. He was completely soaked and crabby as hell.

Shoving the key into the ignition and starting the engine, he swiftly got the heaters going and tried unsuccessfully to dry himself off a little. He glanced at himself in the rear-view mirror and scowled. As one would expect, his hair was sticking to his face and dripping slightly. One stubborn clump however seemed to defy rain and gravity and stood tall and proud just to irritate the hell out of him.

"I swear one of these days I will shave you off, then were will you be huh? Who will you irritate then hmm?" He growled at his hair in his reflection. "Now I'm going to smooth you down, so you'd better stay!" He said, his hand hovering over the offending follicles, then quick as lightning he pushed down and brushed his hand to the side. His hair laid flat and he grinned to himself in triumph, only to growl a string of profanities when it popped back up again a few seconds later.

Giving up on his hair Harry glanced around at the airport car park he was in. It was dark and wet and completely uninviting. He wanted nothing more than to get away from it and home to Draco, who was probably in a state of depression at the fact that Harry wasn't home yet.

Pulling out of his space and exiting the airport, Harry drove as fast as legally possible to the motorway. Luckily he only lived around 20 minutes from the airport, so he didn't have to wait long until he could get dry and warm, and cheer Draco up.

Harry's hopes of a speedy homecoming were quickly dashed as he pulled up to the back of a massive traffic jam and ground to a halt.

Yes, fate was a bitch!

Huffing in annoyance and glancing at the clock to find it was already 7:30pm, the brunette reached over for his ruck sack that was sat on the passenger seat and began sifting through it for his mobile phone. When he found it hiding under his stash of Polo mints he quickly dialled his home number, hoping to at least let Draco know he was on his way and prevent the blonde abusing his wine collection.

"I'm sorry. You're call cannot be taken at the moment. Please hang up and try again later." The overly posh women announced through his ear piece.

"Oh come on, you snob, let me get through. I've got a 30 year old Merlot at home that's about to be taken advantage of. I should call the police!" He muttered as he redialled, only to receive the same message again. Harry was sure that the voice got more smug with each deliverance.

"Wench!" He growled after another 3 failed attempts and in a fit of irritation, he threw the phone towards his bag, only for it to bounce off of the seat, hit the glove box and bury itself under the passenger seat to escape Harry's rough handling.

"Oh for the love of…" Harry moaned.

For the next few minutes, Harry sat in silence. Whilst gently hitting his head against the headrest behind him, he glared at the car in front of him as though it were personally responsible for him being stuck there. The cars were literally crawling along and it was bumper to bumper. 'Only on Christmas Eve would it be this busy' Harry thought to himself. 'Bloody fate!'

He sighed to himself as he thought about what was really bothering him. He hated being away from Draco for so long. When he had chosen to coach Quidditch he had thought it would be exciting and fulfilling. He hadn't thought about away games and travelling abroad. He hated leaving the blonde behind but unfortunately it came with the job. His mind drifted back to the last time he had gone away with his team and left the Slytherin to fend for himself. He had come home to find that Draco had sulked on the couch wearing Harry's clothes almost the entire time, surrounded by comfort food and the Gryffindors oldest bottle of cognac stuffed behind a sofa cushion. Harry shuddered at the memory. 'I really should of hid the wine with the whiskey.' He thought desperately. Collecting vintage alcohol was the Gryffindor's 'thing', Draco knew this and took his loneliness out on Harry's 'thing'.

Harry smiled in spite of himself as he thought of how dependant he and Draco were on each other. They weren't completely unable to function without one another and were capable of carrying out their day to day lives apart, but that would only last for so long. After a few days they would begin to pine for each other. Draco was the worst, Harry thought with a smirk. To the outside world he was as tough as nails. A big shot lawyer who was practically feared by anyone who met him. When it came to being away from the Gryffindor though, Draco was a mess who would cry at the end of long distance phone calls and sulk on the couch. Melodramatic was a word that Harry threw around a lot when thinking about the Slytherin.

Whilst the car was once again stationary and in no danger of going anywhere fast, Harry grabbed his ruck sack again and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Clutching the little black box in his right hand, he dropped his bag back on the seat beside him and sat up a little straighter. Flipping the lid open, he smiled as he stared at the silver band inside. He took a deep breath and turned the box around so it was facing the steering wheel.

"Dray, We've been together for what feels like _forever_ now and I …" Harry frowned, no that didn't sound right, that sounded like it was a bad thing. Clearing his throat he tried again "Dray, you and I have spent some great years together…" No that sounded like he was breaking up with him. "Oi ferret, will you just marry me already!" he announced to the windscreen. Tutting in annoyance, Harry threw his head back against the headrest again and glanced out of side window. His eyes widened as he noticed the couple sat in the red car beside him watching him, obviously giggling like idiots. Sinking down in his seat as though it would swallow him, Harry hid his face in his hands.

"You know fate, when you and I meet… we are going to have serious words!" He grumbled morosely, shoving the ring in his jacket pocket.

Harry decided to go back to safely glaring at the car in front of him and silently cursing fate and Christmas and people in red cars. Boredom set in after half an hour, which probably led to him fiddling with the radio, flipping from station to station. Once he found a safe song that had nothing to do with Christmas and being merry, he relaxed against his seat and stared into space. For a stretch of minutes, in which the car moved 4 times, Harry thought about random things such as new tactics he could try with the team, to whether proposing was such a good idea. Suddenly his ears were offended by Christmas music and he scrambled to change the station before it wormed its way through his brain, but in his haste he managed to dislodge something on the stereo and it got jammed on the horrific song. The sound of someone happily playing the piano filled the car and Harry looked up at the roof and shook his head with disgust "I hate you!" He snarled to his mortal enemy… fate. He cringed as the rough gravely voice began crooning.

"I'm driving home for Christmas,

Oh, I can't wait to see those faces.

I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah,

Well I'm moving down that line,

And it's been so long, But I will be there. I sing this song, To pass the time away. Driving in my car, Driving home for Christmas."

"But we're not driving are we, you dumb shit." Harry mumbled"It's gonna take some time, But I'll get there. Top to toe in tailbacks, Oh, I got red lights on the run. But soon there'll be a freeway, Get my feet on holy ground."

"Yeah that's what I thought! Over an hour I've been sat here, my boyfriend has probably died of alcohol poisoning. I hope you're happy with yourself!" he snapped at the radio in disgust."So I sing for you, Though you can't hear me, When I get through. And feel you near me, I am driving home for Christmas. Driving home for Christmas, With a thousand memories. I take look at the driver next to me, He's just the same."

Suddenly the traffic began to clear and started moving at a much more acceptable pace and after a few minutes, Harry found himself driving without pausing. Glancing at the clock and realising it was almost 9pm He groaned and put his foot down all the while thinking 'Oh crap, I bet he's on the Merlot!'

The end.

Merry Christmas xxx


End file.
